Domestic Bliss
by m0nica
Summary: During Cameron's recovery, Kirsten stays a few nights with him to keep an eye on him.
1. Chapter 1

Kirsten was a mess when Cameron died. He was dead for what felt like an eternity before there was a small, barely noticeable blip on the EKG. She was completely inconsolable. She didn't speak to anyone. Camille would drive her to the hospital where she would sit at Cameron's side, waiting rather impatiently for him to wake up. Eventually, Camille or a nurse would force her home. She rarely ate, barely slept, barely even breathed. This went on for days.

She couldn't image what Cameron had gone through for her. It was so hard for her to understand. Cameron quite literally died for her. This wasn't like he took a bullet for her. He knew he was going to die and planned it on the off chance that Kirsten could possibly find something useful. She didn't understand why, but she knew she would've done the same for him. She knew he felt about her and it made her understand how she felt about him. She would do anything to keep him safe, just as he would for her. She constantly wanted to be around him. When he touched her it was different than when other people did. It was better. She trusted him more than anyone. She could tell him everything and anything, and the vast majority of the time she did.

Kirsten hadn't pictured herself as the type to be a doting housewife. Domestic bliss wasn't her forte. When Liam proposed, in all honesty she could not picture growing old with him. She liked Liam, sure. She found him attractive, he treated her well, he really was a wonderful guy. He had everything going for him, but at the end of the day she knew she had to keep secrets from him. She couldn't be open with him. She knew he was getting frustrated with her barriers, but she really and truly could not speak to him about the thing of the utmost importance in her life: her job. He could never understand her past, either, and she wasn't quite sure if she really wanted him to. It didn't feel the same way when he touched her. She didn't get warm fuzzies, butterflies in her stomach, or anything like that. It was just the weight of a hand. When Cameron touched her, she felt at ease. It was vastly different. She tried to impress Liam, but he seldom noticed. Cameron always noticed. He complimented her, he noticed when she put in effort, he always tried to understand her feelings… and at the end of the day, Cameron was the only person who she really felt comfortable around. He really understood her. He wanted to help her, but never threw her a pity party. He was there for her always, even when the topic of conversation was about something as agonizingly painful as Kirsten's love life. Even though he was inexcusably over protective and psychotically hovering all the time, she didn't actually mind. She could imagine keeping up their flirtatious banter forever. When Kirsten thought about her husband, she just kind of assumed it would end up being Cameron. She didn't know how or why, but she just had a gut feeling that Cameron was the one. With Cameron, she would not have to be a doting housewife. First off, Cameron was a foodie. She would never have to step foot in his kitchen. Secondly, they knew how to handle their fights. They fought constantly and always resolved it. Most importantly, Kirsten knew she would not have to change to be with Cameron. That boy adored her, temporal dysplasia and all. He worshipped the ground she walked on even when she wasn't even giving him the time of day. She wouldn't have to hide her work. She wouldn't be confined to a lie or even have to quit. They could be partners in every aspect of life. They could wakeup together, shower together, eat breakfast together, stitch together, bring justice together. He was the only one that made her think about having domestic bliss.

As much as she knew that Cameron was the one for her, she couldn't help but think that she wasn't the one for Cameron. She was not capable of giving Cameron what he deserved. She knew what Cameron wanted. He wanted her love and affection. He wanted to be with her and have her disconnect entirely from her work, which she knew she couldn't do. She didn't know how to be in love or really how to love anyone else. She didn't know how to be a real girlfriend, or eventually a wife. She was like a robot. She was cold and distant and sometimes extremely cruel. She knew she'd just end up getting his hopes up and then letting him down. One of them, if not both, would leave heartbroken. He had a fantasy worked up about the two of them and she knew damn well she could never live up to that. She would hurt him. She couldn't do that to Cameron.

That being said, she still couldn't stop herself for throwing herself on top of Cameron when his eyes fluttered open. She couldn't help kissing him so hard, so passionately, that for a moment the world felt like it had stopped turning. Even in his mild consciousness he managed to kiss her back, his hands cupping her face and drawing her closer. He was savoring the moment. He wasn't sure if this was real or just a dream, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let it pass him by. She tried to pull away but he didn't allow it, leaning up towards her and pulling her even closer. He stopped just to smile, then whispered, "Kirsten," while their foreheads were still touching.

She let out a relieved sigh, "Cameron." They were both completely out of breath from their intense kiss. She had thrown all logic out the window for a minute and let her passions take over. She was unbelievably relieved to see Cameron alive and well. When her senses returned to her after calming down, she escaped his embrace and said she was going to ask the nurse if she could take him home. She ran out the room and Cameron watched her, tracing his lips with his fingers.

He couldn't leave that day, but the next day he could. Camille and Linus picked him up and stayed with him for a few hours, but Camille suggested Kirsten stay for a few days. She packed her a bag, which was filled with more of her own, much sexier, clothes than Kirsten's. Everything was fine for a while. Cameron seemed weak, but he was pretty independent. She watched him as he cooked so he wouldn't fall, she guided him from couch to chair, and she didn't allow him to get up unless it was essential. Everything was normal until Cameron pulled her by the hand and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed up her neck and to her jaw before planting one on her lips. She jerked back, leaving him completely stunned. He apologized for frightening her, but his eyes were full of confusion. She felt awful for lying to him, but she blamed it on residual emotion. She swore her passionate display in the hospital was the effects of the stitch; that his loves for her was what was running through her veins.

Kirsten saw his heart crush. His body language was as normal as ever, but she could read him like a book. His eyes went from bliss to confusion to total devastation in a matter of seconds. She hated hurting him, but she figured she was preventing him from future heartache. She was a rip the bandaid off type of girl, so she figured lying to him now was easier than easing him off her. He would never give up on her unless he was forced to, so telling him she had no feelings for him was the only solution in her mind.

Cameron put his hand on his heart and sat down, causing Kirsten to panic a little. He shooed her, assuring her that he was fine. She put her hand on his shoulder and he shoved it away, scooting away from her on the couch. He was in physical pain from the realization that his love wasn't mutual. He felt so stupid for thinking he had a chance. He didn't even consider the fact that her kiss was merely a product of feeling his love for her. She must've seen their kiss that she couldn't remember. She must've felt the heat rise in his cheeks and the lust he felt. She must've known how incredibly irresistible she was when she woke up in his apartment. Maybe she saw the way his heart fluttered when she looked at him, or the thrill of knowing she was available again. He wondered if she knew how he often wanted to tell her how much he loved her; if she knew how bad he wanted to grab her and kiss her daily. Upon reflection, Cameron would be shocked if Kirsten didn't feel residual emotion. He felt guilty for not thinking about that before allowing himself to get caught up in her.

Cameron did his best to hide his emotions, but Kirsten knew him way too well to miss how much he was hurting. He continued to treat her as he always did: worrying about her, teasing her, calling her nicknames. Having her in such close proximity to him was pretty painful, but the idea of her leaving was even worse. After being exhausted of keeping up his tough exterior, Cameron excused himself to take a shower. Kirsten insisted on helping him, but he swore he was fine so she just waited in his bedroom. He came out of his bathroom in nothing but his towel and was startled by her presence.

"You're making a habit of watching me naked, Stretch."

"I was just making sure you're okay. Here, I'll go sleep on the couch." As Kirsten stood and started to retreat, Cameron tugged at her wrist.

"No way, Cupcake! I'll take the couch. You're my guest." he gave off the biggest, most fake smile Kirsten had ever seen.

After almost a whole minute of back and forth bickering, Kirsten conceded and agreed to let him sleep on the couch. He dug in his drawers for some clothes and left the room, gently shutting his bedroom door on the way out. Kirsten used his bathroom to brush her teeth and change, but upon laying in his bed she felt a heavy loneliness. She knew it was such a bad idea to be so affectionate with him, but Kirsten couldn't help herself. She wandered out of his bedroom and into the living room to see Cameron wide awake, scrolling on his phone.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, startling Cameron.

Cameron jumped, "I've been sleeping for days."

"It's probably because you're on such an uncomfortable couch." Kirsten teased.

He groaned, "I'm not switching with you, Stretch. I'm not going to let you sleep on this rock hard couch for me."

"Then sleep in the bed with me." she blurted out. He sat up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kirsten, that sounds like the residual emotion…" he started.

"No, no. It's not like that. I just want to keep an eye on you." she lied through her teeth. Cameron stood up and followed her into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirsten woke up the next morning to the feeling of cold silk under her skin. The bed was empty. She shot up and searched the apartment, calling out Cameron's name. She snatched her phone and called his about a million times, leaving him an ungodly amount of angry and panicked voicemails. She called Linus, panicked.

"Hello?"

"Have you heard from Cameron this morning?"

"Uh, no. Why? What's up?"

"He's not home."

"Did you call him?"

Linus could tell she was rolling her eyes at him, "Of course. What does he usually do in the morning?"

"I don't really know. He just goes to work, I guess."

"And on his days off?"

"Look, all the mornings I've spent with Cameron were preceded by an unhealthy amount of alcohol and Cheetos. Even then, it wasn't really morning. We never wake up before noon."

Frustrated, Kirsten hung up the phone and dialed Cameron's phone one more time. Before she even heard the ringing, Cameron came in the door.

"CAMERON!" Kirsten shouted, "Where the hell were you!?"

Cameron pressed his back against the front door, intimidated by her yelling. She was staring him down so he answered, "The gym."

"That was stupid." Kirsten said, crossing her arms. Cameron dismissed her, walking straight past her to take a shower. This time, he remembered to bring his clothes into the bathroom with him. Kirsten waited outside the door for him to come out. When he finally did, she started berating him with questions about what the hell was wrong with him and what the hell he was thinking. She swore to him that he's way too impulsive and doesn't think before he acts. Cameron did nothing but toss a towel at her and say, "Take a shower. I'll make you breakfast."

He turned around to walk away from her, stopping when she muttered, "I'm sorry. I was just… I was worried about you, Cameron." He turned her and gave her a pleading look. She looked down at the floor and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

By the time she got out, Cameron had already whipped up some breakfast for them. He was rarely the type to eat a real breakfast, but being that he had nothing to do today he figured he could spare the time. She came out the bathroom in his robe and sat down at the counter, pushing her plate towards him to indicate that she was hungry. He placed a crepe onto her plate and stayed standing across from her. She looked down at her plate and stared.

"I thought you liked crepes?" Cameron said, half asking.

"I love them." Kirsten stated.

"Alright. Would you rather me make you something else?" Cameron asked, trying not to pry.

"No, crepes are great." She pushed before saying, "I was just remembering that the last thing Liam made for me was crepes."

Cameron coughed a little bit. Hearing the name stung. "Really, I can make you something else." He said, grabbing the plate.

Kirsten pulled the plate back and looked him in the eyes, "This was really sweet. Crepes are amazing. Thank you." She took a big bite and smiled. She didn't say it out loud, but she had to admit Cameron's crepes could run circles around Liam's anyway.

Cameron pushed his crepe aside, suddenly not hungry after the crushing blow from hearing Liam's name. He would understand if the reason Kirsten didn't reciprocate his feelings was because she was in love with Liam, but that wasn't the case at all. She didn't love him simply because she didn't love him. She just didn't feel the same way, which Cameron had known all along. She had him fooled a few times for sure, but deep down he knew he had no chance with a girl like that. He had to let her go and accept the inevitable friend zoning.

"Have you talked to him?" Cameron gulped, avoiding her gaze.

"Not since he left, no." Kirsten admitted.

"I'm sorry, Stretch." Cameron paused for a moment, "Did I have anything to do with this?"

"No. This was all me." Kirsten insisted, "But I know I made the right decision. He's not who I want to spend the rest of my life with." Before Cameron could ask any other questions, she darted off to the bedroom to get dressed. She dug through the bag Camille packed and groaned at the clothes Camille had deemed acceptable. She found an outfit that was a little sexier than her liking, but proceeded to the mirror to put on her makeup. Cameron stepping into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her in awe. He didn't think he'd ever seen a woman actually applying her makeup. He found it kind of interesting, even though Kirsten's was a very limited amount of makeup.

His gaze made Kirsten start to sweat. She could feel the love radiate off of him as he gawked at her. She was starting to get just a little self conscious. She rushed through her makeup routine and turned to him, crossing her arms.

"Are you staying with me today?" he asked, looking her up and down. He was very happy with the clothes Camille had packed for her.

"I have to go home eventually and get some of my stuff. But I'll stay for a little while."

"Well, I was going to make some food for Linus' party tonight. Care to help?"

Kirsten nodded, "I'd love to."

Cameron smiled, "Alright, I'll give you a lift home when we're done."

"It's fine! Camille can pick me up. You shouldn't be behind the wheel." Kirsten insisted, taking his hand and taking him to the kitchen. Cameron ran ideas by Kirsten for what to make, and after several minutes they finally decided on something. Luckily, he had everything he needed so they got started. Cameron tied his apron around himself, which got a laugh out of Kirsten. She tied her hair up and starting measuring everything out, dumping all the ingredients into a mixing bowl.

"I think that's too much flour." Cameron said, holding back his giggle.

"I measured it perfectly, Cameron." Kirsten snapped.

"No, look there's too much! Here!" He exclaimed, taking a handful of flouring and tossing it at her face. She gasped, scooping flour out of the bag and pouring it back into the bowl.

"You're no fun." Cameron teased. Before he could finish his sentence, Kirsten had thrown a cloud of cocoa powder in his face.

"Kirsten!" he called out, chasing her around his kitchen. He caught her and picked her up, tickling her until she couldn't stand. She reached up onto the counter and grabbed an egg, reaching to toss it at his shirt. He snatched it out her hand and broke it over her head, causing her to scream. He laughed maniacally as the food fight continued, finally picking her back up and placing her on his soiled countertop. He was unaware of how close he was to her until he felt her breath on his lips. He stared at her lips, glanced into her eyes to check if she had the same longing look as he did. Before he even had the chance to analyze her, her lips were crashing into his. She threw her arms around his neck, his hands resting on her waist. He toyed with the hem of her shirt, rubbing circles on her stomach and sides with his fingers. She raked her fingers through his hair. She pulled away for breath, still a mere couple of inches from face.

"You know, I just finished washing my hair." she groaned. In an instant Kirsten was in Cameron's arms again, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. He took her through the bedroom and into the bathroom, pinning her against the wall of his shower. She kissed him as hard as she could, knocking him back a few steps. He returned the gesture, pinning her wrists to the wall with one hand. She didn't fight him. He used his other hand to turn on the shower, pulling her so that she was the one getting soaked. She squealed and pulled away from his steamy kiss. Cameron laughed hysterically until her lips were on his again. She tugged at his sweatpants until they hit the floor, and she did the same for herself. Cameron lifted her shirt off her with ease, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. Cameron was thrilled to see that they matched. Kirsten went a more aggressive route, ripping his shirt right down the middle. Words couldn't describe how turned on he was by her. He kissed her so hard he thought their lips would bruise. His hands wandered all over her body, stopping on the hem of her panties. She bit down on his bottom lip. Cameron moved his hand and ground himself into her, letting her feel exactly how much she turned him on. Her lips moved to his jaw, then down his neck and chest. She kissed him all the way down to his navel, dragging her fingers along his scar. He let out a low grunt, trying to control himself. He pulled her back up by the hand, missing the lip-on-lip contact. Their bodies were completely pressed together, hands combing each other's hair. Cameron pulled away with every intention of telling Kirsten he loved her, but once she saw the adoration in his eyes she remembered her vow to herself. This had gone way, way too far.

"Cameron, stop." she asked. Cameron immediately released his embrace and bit his tongue.

"This was just residual. I'm so sorry." she said, stepping out the shower. Cameron held her by the hand pleadingly, silently begging her to take that back.

"Kirsten, residual emotion shouldn't last this long. Maybe—" he started.

"No, Cameron, trust me. I just got caught up in the heat of the moment." she interrupted.

"But for there to be a moment for you to get caught up in—"

"No. Cameron, trust me. I don't feel that way about you… Not the way you feel about me. This.. This is just residual. I promise you." The lie was pretty convincing. Cameron stepped back from her and nodded, trying to escape. She pulled him back just a little, searching his eyes. He pulled his hand back from and told her to stay in the shower to get all the egg out. He left the room swiftly and placed two towels outside the door. He didn't even bother to pick up his clothes from the shower. He changed into something else from his room, barely looking down to see what he pulled out. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, trying to tell himself that it was going to be okay. He felt so incredibly stupid. He was an idiot for even thinking that she could ever feel that way about him, and even more stupid for taking advantage of her in that state.

Kirsten got out the shower and grabbed another outfit from her bag. She silently crept out the bedroom and watched Cameron. She could tell she had completely broken him. She had never downright told him she didn't feel the same way, so this was the first time he was really and truly forced to give up. He looked so miserable. He was holding on by a thread. She had to fight the urge to comfort him, knowing that no matter what she did would only make it worse. She had confirmed his worst fears.

"Hey, I gotta go. Camille is here." she lied.

Cameron looked up for a brief moment, giving Kirsten a perfect view of his bloodshot eyes. He was doing everything he could to keep his composure, which is nearly impossible when the love of your life tells you that she has absolutely no feelings for you. Kirsten wanted to reach out and touch his face and promise that she didn't mean it, but she knew she couldn't. Instead, she just took his hand for a moment and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry, Cam. I'll see you tonight." She left the apartment and made it all the way to the bus stop before she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirsten waited in her home for a few hours. She showered and emptied her bag, packing her own clothes this time. She wasn't sure if she should go back to Cameron, but after consideration she realized that feelings aside she needed to do this for his safety. She was supposed to be looking after him and leaving him today was extremely selfish. She felt terrible. She called out for Camille, but there was no answer, so she dialed Fisher.

Kirsten ran up the stairs and right towards Cameron's door. She knocked violently, but there was no answer. She huffed, and lifted her hand to knock again.

"I think that tenant just left, actually." she heard. She whipped around to see an older man looking at her. He pointed at the door, "I just saw a brunette girl leave there. So if that's who you're looking for, she's not home."

Girl?

Kirsten thanked the man and reached for her cell phone. She dialed Camille, but she was sent straight to voicemail. She continued banging on Cameron's door until it swung open. He stood in front of her, in a t-shirt and boxers, and just glared. He blocked the entryway with his hands. Kirsten stared back at him, biting her lip. He slightly softened his glare seeing her look up at him so innocently, but he still was giving her the evil eye.

"Can I come in?" she asked, "Or do you still have company?"

Cameron didn't move. "Excuse me?"

"Is there another girl in here?" she hissed.

Cameron looked puzzled, "Um no?"

"So Camille already left." Kirsten huffed.

"Camille?" Cameron gasped.

"I'm not stupid, Cameron." she rolled her eyes, "I know she was here." Kirsten stepped passed him and into the apartment. She took a few steps and then swirled around to face him again, "That's pretty low."

"What are you talking about, Kirsten?!"

"You and Camille. She's dating your best friend, Cameron. Don't you think that Linus is going to be pretty angry?"

"There isn't anything going on with Camille and me!" Cameron insisted.

Kirsten was heated. She was practically growling, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" Cameron snapped, "Where are you getting this from?!"

"I can see you guys at work, Cameron. You trained her to be your little apprentice!"

"And?" Cameron pressed.

"And your neighbor said he saw a brunette girl leaving your apartment." Cameron's eyes widened. He tilted his head and looked at her, running his fingers through his hair. He looked like he was pitying her, which made no sense to Kirsten. She continued her angry rambles about how that was cruel to Linus and how he was being insensitive and dishonest and he had to tell Linus the truth and break it off with Camille, about how she should have seen it coming because they were so obvious, before Cameron finally interrupted her.

"It was Janice," he whispered.

"What?" Kirsten stopped in her tracks.

"Janice came over. It wasn't Camille." He looked at her and smiled, finding the humor in her outrageous accusation. His smile quickly faded when she turned around and started to walk out. Cameron grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back, "Wait! Why are you mad?"

"I'm not. I'm just going home. Fisher is waiting for me."

"What? Fisher?"

"Yeah, he took me here. He said he'd wait outside until I told him to go."

"Then tell him to go."

"No. I want to go home." She turned to walk away again, but Cameron pulled her back.

"I want you to stay." He stated. He looked into her eyes pleadingly. She wasn't angry anymore. Her anger had subsided and made way for something that she couldn't recognize, but he totally could. She was jealous.

"I promised Ayo I would keep an eye on you. So I'll stay." She typed away at her phone to tell Fisher he was free to go. She ignored his gaze and tossed her bag on the couch.

"That's why you're staying?" Cameron wasn't buying it.

"Well, clearly you don't have an issue getting company, so why do you even want me to stay?" Kirsten still wouldn't look at him. Cameron decided to drop it. He went into the kitchen and started dinner, allowing Kirsten to just stare. Usually she stared at her computer while he cooked, but today she was fixated on him. She didn't even sit. She just stood and watch him heat up a pan. chop things up, and cook them. He didn't bother to look up at her, but he knew she was watching. It wasn't until he was plating the food that she finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me about Janice?"

"Tell you what?"

"I didn't even know you two still talk." Kirsten finally looked up at him. She was frowning.

"We don't. She just kind of…showed up. So I let her in." Cameron shrugged.

"Oh." Kirsten looked back down. Cameron grabbed her hand.

"Don't be jealous, Stretch."

"I'm not jealous. I don't get jealous." Kirsten insisted.

"It's okay. That's how I feel when you're with Fisher." He tensed. That was supposed to be comforting but he was afraid it was too much. She didn't need to be reminded that he was in love with her.

She nodded, "Why though? There's nothing going on with Fisher."

"There's nothing going on with Janice." He retorted, "But you and Fisher seem pretty close."

"He's a colleague, Cameron."

"That's what I always say about us." He knew he didn't have to explain any more than that.

"That's different." Kirsten insisted.

"Is it?" Cameron snapped.

"There is something going on between us." Kirsten whispered, moving from behind the counter. Cameron didn't look up. He couldn't do this again.

"Stop."

Kirsten was stunned, "Wait. What?"

"Don't say things like that if you're just going to take them back."

"I'm not."

"Please stop, Kirsten." Cameron was practically begging her.

"I don't like you being with other girls." Kirsten muttered, "Because I want you to be with me."

"But you said—" Cameron was interrupted.

"I know what I said. I'm so sorry." She stepped closer to him, "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for telling you that I don't feel anything for you, because that just isn't true. I'm just really scared."

Cameron put his hands on Kirsten's hips, "Scared of what?"

"That you'll stop loving me."

"Kirsten, I—"

"That I'll hurt you. That I'll push you away. That I won't be able to show you how I feel and that you'll think that I don't love you anymore." She was starting to tear up.

Cameron interrupted her with the most passionate kiss he could muster. He lifted her by the waist and spun her around, kissing her hard as he placed her back on the ground. She could feel him smiling into her lips, but he didn't stop. He clung to her so tight she could barely breathe, but she didn't mind at all. He pulled away just an inch and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Kirsten. Don't panic." He then kissed down her neck, her nails raking the back of his shirt. She pulled at the shoulders of it, breaking their seal of contact for a moment to toss his shirt to the floor. She bent down and kissed up his stomach, chest, and neck, all the way up his jaw and then she stopped. She took his hand and guided him to his bedroom, slamming the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

She stayed with him for a few more days, but eventually the guise of watching over him wasn't believable. A few months after that, Kirsten insisted Cameron move in with her. He was worried that was going a little bit too fast, but Kirsten didn't grasp the idea. She was Liam for years and never really loved him, but she had been with Cameron for just a few months and had already sworn she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him by her side. Cameron couldn't argue with that, so he started moving his things in.

"Do you really need all this stuff, Cameron?" Kirsten rolled her eyes as she placed yet another box of nerd gear onto her table.

"With Camille gone there's plenty of room for it" Cameron laughed. Cameron and Kirsten had both insisted that Camille could stay where she was, but Camille figured it was time to get her own place anyway now that spying on Kirsten was a non issue.

"Wait! Are we replacing the couch?" Kirsten questioned.

"Oh come on, Cupcake. Yours was so old."

"We already switched out the bed _and_ you want to switch out the couch?"

"Oh please. We have plenty of good memories in my bed. You love this bed" he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We had plenty on mine, too" she grumbled. He smiled mischievously and whispered into her ear, "And now we'll have many more in _our_ bed."

Kirsten turned her head to look at him. He had the same look of pure adoration on his face just like every other time he had ever looked at her. She gave him a peck on the lips before muttering, "You brought in all of your stuff, painted the place, and had the whole kitchen redone, Cameron."

"See? Now it doesn't look like your house. It looks like _ours"_ Cameron insisted. Kirsten loved the idea of _their_ home, _their_ bed, _their_ living room, _their_ kitchen.

By the time Cameron had finished moving in it was like it was new house. Every single room was painted a new, tasteful yet vibrant, and very much Cameron's style color. The kitchen was new and state of the art, because unlike Kirsten Cameron planned to actually get some use out of it. He brought his TV, which Kirsten was actually pretty happy about. He had received some art and plants from his parents, who were beyond thrilled to see Cameron move in with his girlfriend. The only decoration he brought was a framed photo of the Stitchers team. He placed it on the dresser, right next to the framed photo of himself and Kirsten. He lifted the photo and examined it. This was taken before they were dating. They were looking at each other and smiling, blissfully unaware that Camille had taken the picture. He wondered if Camille had framed it or if Kirsten had.

He wandered back into the kitchen and called out to Kirsten, asking what she wanted to eat. She came running into the room and spewing off suggestions. She sat on the counter and watched him get into the zone. She loved watching Cameron cook. He was so passionate about it and really and truly blocked out the whole rest of the world when he was in the kitchen.

They sat the kitchen table and ate dinner together, then got up and did the dishes together. He picked her up into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, and carried her to the couch. He sat down and she stayed in his lap, kissing him frantically. She started taking off her clothes before working on Cameron's.

After christening the new couch, Cameron reached for a blanket and turned on _their_ new TV. As she started to fall asleep, Kirsten whispered, "So what now?"

Cameron ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at the beautiful woman before him. This was the woman he knew that one day be his wife. He was enjoying the first of many nights in their home together as a family. He lifted her up to take her into bed before whispering, "Domestic bliss."


End file.
